A New Beginning
by MarvelAddict1995
Summary: It has been twelve months since the team has defeated Hive and lost Lincoln. Daisy has not been the same since Lincoln's death, so she leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. to join something with a little more drive and openness...the Avengers. First publication, so let me know what you think. Takes place after Civil War, but not all events occurred from Civil War.
1. Chapter 1--The Decision

**Synopsis:** It has been twelve months since the team has defeated Hive and lost Lincoln. Daisy has not been the same since Lincoln's death, so she leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. to join something with a little more drive and openness….the Avengers.

CHAPTER ONE-THE DECISION

 _Lincoln….DON'T! Don't pay for my mistake._

That moment in time played over in Daisy's mind like a skipping disc, haunting her. It had been twelve months since Lincoln had fried the Quinjets functions and flown into space with Hive and an armed nuke to save the world...and die. Daisy could not help but feel guilty...responsible even. She vowed to herself daily to find a way to make it right; to find a way to atone for the mistakes that haunted her conscience. An idea has been gnawing at Daisy's insides for weeks, and that idea might be just what she needs to atone for the guilt and move on with her life.

Daisy gets up off of her bed and begins gathering her things and placing them into a duffle bag: her gauntlets, her jumpsuit, a few changes of clothes and personal items. In her backpack goes her laptop and phone, and their power adapters. She picks up the two bags and walks out of her room, and shuts the door for the last time….she's leaving and not planning on coming back. Too many painful memories and hurt lay here. It is time to move on for good.

She makes her way up to Coulson's office, nodding to the agents she passes but avoiding all attempts at conversation. Upon reaching Coulson's office, she is disappointed to find that he is not alone; instead, May is with him talking. Sighing, Daisy realizes that it would be easier to kill two birds with one stone and walks in.

"Daisy," Coulson says in welcome.

"Coulson, May, " she responds.

"We were just talking about a mission overseas that our operatives are wrapping up," states May. "A little messy for my taste but they seem to have finally gotten it under control."

"That is good to hear," says Daisy, hesitantly. If she gets too involved in this conversation, she'll never get around to why she is really here.

Coulson takes the moment to notice the two bags that Daisy has with her and asks, "What brings you here, Daisy? Are you leaving?" He nods toward the two bags.

"Actually I am."

May lifts an eyebrow to ask why.

"It has been a year since the Hive incident and Lincoln's passing, "Daisy begins to explain. "I am haunted by grief and the memories, and I think,,,,,I think that part of that has to do with being here. Being here I am constantly reminded of what happened...what I did. I feel it would be best if I left."

"Daisy," Coulson interjected. "What happened was not your fault. No matter how strongly you feel about it...you were brainwashed, you couldn't control your actions."

"That still doesn't make what I did right. I feel I need to atone for my mistakes, I need to be a part of something bigger."

"You are a part of something bigger. All of us here, we are a team...a family," Coulson says pleadingly.

"Daisy," begins May. "We forgive you for what happened. It's time you started to forgive yourself."

"I can't move on to forgive myself, May. Not here. Here I am just reminded of all the pain I caused. It is not the same without Linc-...I need to leave to be a part of something big like this organization,"

"The Secret Warriors operation is still active, Daisy. What about that?" asks Coulson.

"No...he was a part of that too. It won't be the same. I actually have something in mind, we have ties to it so you can always get in contact with me if you truly need my help."

"Daisy,,, what are you talking about?" demanded May.

"I am going to join the Avengers."


	2. Chapter 2--Interview

CHAPTER 2-INTERVIEW WITH ROGERS AND ROMANOFF

Daisy pulls her Camaro up to the front gate of the Avengers compound. As she rolls down window at the speaker, a voice comes says: "Name and authorization."

"Daisy Johnson, codename: Quake. Former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." she replies.

"Purpose of visit."

"I am here to speak with Captain Rogers and the Avengers team.".

As the gate opens, Daisy drives up toward the front of the building and feels her nerves begin to escalate. _What if they turn me away?_ _What if I am not good enough? What if my past makes them judge me?_

As she gets out of her car and slips her gun into her thigh holster, she is trying to calm herself to the best of her abilities without success. She can feel her anxiety levels rising and her powers struggling to be contained. _Everything will be alright_.

She enters the facility and is met by by the receptionist who directs her to the conference room, down the hallway. Upon waiting a few minutes, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff enter the room.

"Hello ma'am," begins Rogers. "It seems that you have us at a slight disadvantage considering you have our names and we do not know who you are."

"Daisy Johnson, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. What can we do for you today, Daisy?"

"Actually, Captain...I am here to talk to you about joining your team." This statement quickly catches the attention of the Captain and the Widow.

"What makes you want to join the Avengers?" inquires Romanoff. "I believe the receptionist mentioned you being part of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Honestly, I am in need of a change. It is not that I do not love the people I was working with, there are just too many painful memories there, due to loses that I have been associated with. I want to try to make a difference in the world, and I would love to still be connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. in a way...this is that way."

"And what skills do you have that will benefit the team?" asks Natasha.

"I am a very skilled hacker and coder, I actually designed the current security algorithms that S.H.I.E.L.D. is utilizing now. I am proficient-though maybe not quite as skilled as Agent Romanoff- in hand to hand combat and weapons training. Also, I am an Inhuman."

"Inhuman?" wondered Steve.

"Yes. Inhumans are humans with DNA markers that allow them to acquire unique abilities when exposed to an element known as Terrigen. Inhumans were originally intended to be used as weapons by the alien Kree empire, but they abandoned that project due to some issues with one of their subjects. They did not expect the other subjects to survive and the genealogy to pass down. "

"And you have been exposed to this 'Terrigen'?" Romanoff asks, trying to gain a better understanding of the younger agents full capabilities.

"Yes. I have. As a result, I can now detect and manipulate vibrations around me, as well as cause seismic activities. Hence my code name and alias: Quake."

"You can cause earthquakes?" Steve asks incredulously.

"Yes...it is one of the harsher capabilities of my gift, but it can sometimes be useful. In addition to the abilities and skills I have mentioned, I also have a letter of recommendation from my supervising officer, Melinda May."

Steve and Natasha look at each other, then Natasha says: "That will not be necessary. I believe it goes without saying that you will be a valuable asset to the team, not just because of your powers, but we cannot rely on Stark for all of our technological needs and while I may be good at hacking, I cannot do all of the computer work and fight 15 men at the same time. Also, it will be nice to have another girl to team up with me and Wanda-might make training a little more even."

Then, Steve says: "Welcome to the Avengers."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Glad everyone seems to be enjoying my work thus far.**

 **There was one review that suggested that the interview seemed to be too easy, and that the Avengers should have contacted Fury or Coulson. A couple points to consider: (1) The Avengers do not know that Coulson is still alive; they believe him to be dead and it is to remain that way. (2)One does not simply contact Fury; he contacts you when and if he want to talk to you. And, (3) Daisy does have a letter of recommendation from her SO, Melinda May...therefore she does have credentials to prove her story. Also, keep in mind that the Avengers are known for giving second chances (especially Steve Rogers) and have not reason not to trust her until she gives them a reason not to.**

 **Please bare with me as the ideas for the plot continue to stir around in my mind. I have a few ideas of where I want to take this...definitely going to have Romanoff work as a mentor to Daisy though. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3--Meet the Team

CHAPTER 3-MEET THE TEAM

Upon the conclusion of her meeting with Rogers and Romanoff, Daisy collected her baggage from her Camaro and followed the redheaded agent to the living portion of the compound. Upon reaching the room at which Daisy would be staying, Romanoff looked at the new recruit and said: "Steve and I are about to have a meeting with the other Avengers. You will be summoned shortly to the training hall where you will meet the rest of the team and we will start getting a better understanding of what you can do."

"Do I need to wear my suit?"

"No...just workout clothes will be fine."

As Romanoff exited the room, Daisy unpacked and proceeded to change into a black tank top and grey sweats with black sneakers. She then dimmed the lights and proceeded to meditate for about twenty minutes when the AI said: "Agent Johnson, your presence is requested in the training hall. The quickest way to get there is to follow the hallway out toward the main entrance and take a left at the hallway's intersection."

Let's get this over with.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Daisy was tapping on the door to the training room. Steve comes out into the hallway to meet with her.

"Perfect," he said. "You're just in time for the fun part. Lately, we have been working on hand-to-hand combat. We typically spar and watch each team and learn from their techniques and call out advice as a whole. With you being a more experienced combatant, I am wanting to pair you up with Clint and have y'all do a demonstration of sorts to the rest of the group. This will allow me and Natasha to better understand your abilities and allow the rest of the group to get some pointers at the same time."

"Alright, sounds good."

" Now I have already told the team about you, except for the part about your powers. I told them that you have some unique skills to bring to the team, but I want you to surprise Clint and the rest of the team during your spar with Clint."

Daisy nods in affirmation. Steve opens the door and leads the way inside.

"Everyone," he begins, "this is our newest recruit, Daisy."

The rest of the team choruses a greeting.

"As I said earlier, Daisy has received hand-to-hand combat training from S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, so what better way to test her capabilities than to have her go against the former S.H.I.E.L.D, man himself, Clint?"

Clint stepped forward onto the mat. As Daisy approached him, he nodded at her and she returned the gesture. They both went into the ready stance and then Natasha sounded the bell for the match to begin.

No sooner than the bell hand rung, Daisy ducked as Clint's foot came sailing through the air in an arching roundhouse kick. She then lashed out with her own leg toward his planted foot before he could fully regain balance, but he somersaulted over her crouched form, escaping narrowly. Daisy spun around to see Clint coming at her with a right hook which she blocked; she feint a left jab before actually sending her right foot flying toward Clint, landing a successful hit.

The match continued on for a few minutes each one getting a few hits on each other, Clint gaining more than Daisy due to his more extensive training. Finally, Daisy decided it was time to reveal her powers. She was in the process of blocking a combo from Clint when she saw his leg shift then come swinging around. She focused a channel of vibrations at the arching leg and stopped in mere inches from her shoulder.

Clint looked at her in surprise and you could here the others, gasp in wonder.

"Surprise," Daisy said, then sent out a small vibration pulse that sent Clint sliding backwards a few feet.

"Alright that good people." called out Steve. "And now you all see what I meant earlier when I said that she had some unique abilities to the team. Daisy, nice job. I think that me and Natasha both agree that you some room to improve, not a whole lot; but I shall leave that to Natasha as you will be training with her."

Natasha said, "Not bad kid, looks like we'll both be able to learn something from one another."

"Looks that way."

Steve calls out, "Alright everyone, take a few minutes and talk with Daisy, I feel like you all have some questions for her."

As Daisy talked with the other Avengers they all asked about her training and what her interests were. Daisy was talking with Wanda that the Sokovian asked Daisy about her powers.

"Your powers, were you born with them?" inquired Wanda.

"Not exactly. I have had the potential to have them my whole life without realizing it. It wasn't until I was exposed to a chemical called Terrigen that my abilities manifested."

"That kind of is like my powers…. I did not have mine my whole life until I was exposed to the that gem that is inside Vis's head. This was before it was part of Vis though."

After a few minutes more of conversation, the Avengers all headed to their rooms to shower and settle down for the evening.

As Daisy felt the warm water running over her body, she thought: I think things are going to be just fine...this was just the change that I needed.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in updating...I have had a busy week with my two jobs and other activities. I hope that you all will read and review. Trying to determine who I should pair Daisy up with for a relationship. I am trying to decide between and OC or one of the Avengers. If I choose to do one of the Avengers, I am currently leaning towards Thor with a background story of him and Jane not have working out. Let me know your thoughts on that. Hopefully I will have more chapters soon...still trying to get ideas for missions for them to go on; but definitely have some fun training exercise ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4--Training

CHAPTER 4-TRAINING

After her demonstration with Clint, Daisy spent the next few weeks meeting each morning with Natasha for a training session regarding hand-to-hand combat. The former Russian assassin had many tips and fighting techniques to share with her new student and Daisy thrived in what the redhead had to teach her. It was almost like training with May and Bobbi, but on a more intense level as Romanoff clearly was the most highly trained operative that Daisy had ever fought.

In addition to hand-on-hand combat, Daisy spent time working on her firearms training. Daily she practiced with her Glock 19, but she also spent time practicing with a marksman and sniper rifles as she had when she was initially training with May. Natasha also got her working with dual wielding pistols-typically twin Glock 26s-as you never knew when you would need to fire at more than one opponent at once.

When Daisy was not training she was doing one of two things: (1) working on the network protocols for the Avengers facilities to keep unwanted hacks from Stark or other nosey agencies from occurring, or (2) getting to know the other members of her team. She soon grew close to Wanda and Natasha, primarily because they were the only females, but also she knew that under the surface, the three of them where not all that different from one another. All had lost someone they cared about at one point or another, all had been part of doing the wrong thing while being under another's influence, and all three would let nothing stand in their way of making their wrong doings right.

* * *

It was Daisy's third week at the Avengers compound when Steve came up to her to talk regarding her training with her powers.

"Daisy, I want to better understand the full extent of your powers, " Steve was saying. "Give me a rundown of what you can do and how you have used your powers to help others."

"Well, I can detect vibrations in the environment around me and amplify them or slow them down. I can also cause earthquakes and send out waves of vibrations from my hands. One time I revived a man whose heart had stopped by increasing the vibration in the hearts tissues, and another time I caught a lady who was falling from an extreme height by directing waves of vibrations at her and slowed her fall and gradually let her the rest of the way down."

"Impressive...so your powers appear to have a range of uses. I can't help but think of you being able to use your powers to help you detect hostile agents while out in the field. For example, Wanda uses her telepathy to hear the enemies thoughts and determine when she will be attacked. Have you ever tried using your vibrations to detect incoming hostiles?"

"You mean using my abilities to act as a sonar or a form of echolocation?"

"Exactly."

"No, I have never even thought about that," said Daisy thoughtfully.

"Well that is what I want you to work on. In about a week, I am going to have you tested against the team to see your progress with Natasha and if you have made any progress with this technique. Understood?"

"I like me a challenge."

* * *

Over the next week, Daisy continued working hard with Natasha with her combat training. When not working with Natasha, she worked on using her ability to act as a sonar with various items in her room, outside and when others came into rooms in the compound. She soon mastered the technique.

When her test came around, she was initially sparring with Clint again, but as the the other Avengers began joining in, she was able to detect them before they could land a blow with a quick vibration wave to send them flying back while still holding her own with Clint. Natasha and Steve were both very pleased with her progress.


	5. Chapter 5--Team Bonding

**New chapter is now up. Again, I apologize for the extensive delay in updating. Hopefully, I will be able to upload more frequently from this point onward. If for some reason I cannot, your continued patience is appreciated.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5-TEAM BONDING

Life at the Avengers compound sometimes could be monotonous; everyday the same routine of eating, training, and sleeping. Occasionally there would be a quick mission that Natasha or Clint would go on; but, for the most part life with the Avengers was quiet. In a sense this could be expected because the world was still reeling from the Sokovia incident involving Ultron and his quest for a world of metallic domination. However, it was also boring, which is why one day Daisy was surprised to hear of a new activity that the team was going to do.

"We're going to play capture the flag?," a stunned Romanoff asked.

"Yes! I think it would be a great break from our traditional training and allow us to have a sense of team bonding and have fun," replied Steve.

An hour later, the whole team was standing outside with Steve covering the rules for the game.

"Alright now, the object of the game is to capture the other team's flag and get it back to your base, which is where your flag is hidden. Your team is permitted to hide your flag at any spot of the facility. Abilities are allowed as long as we do not majorly injure one another. Instead of guns we will be using ICERs. Daisy, would you explain how these work."

"Ok, so the ICERs operate similar to a regular gun. Instead of maiming the target, and ICER will render the target unconscious when the round hits them. This affect typically lasts about an hour. This alternative weapon was created by Agents Fitz and Simmons of S.H.I.E.L.D. This technology is also a good option for future missions when we want to capture our targets alive. Unfortunately for Clint, they don't come in arrowhead form."

"Alright," starts Steve. "Grab an ICER and then we will divide up into teams."

As the team grabbed their ICERs, Natasha whispered to Daisy, "This is going to be interesting."

After dividing grabbing their ICERs, the group began dividing up into teams. One team had Thor, Vision, Falcon, and Winter Soldier. On the other was Black Widow, Quake, Scarlet Witch, and Hawkeye.

"I will be serving as referee," announced Cap. "You have ten minutes to hide your teams flags."

The two groups walked in different directions; as they walked, Daisy's group was already formulating a strategy. They would find a higher vantage point so that Hawkeye could keep a watch out for advances from the other team, there he could guard the flag and use the snipers ICER on the incoming combatants. Quake, Widow, and Witch would all three go in different directions in an effort to locate the flag. Before separating, Witch linked the group's minds together telepathically in order to communicate without using their coms and risk exposure to the other group.

Daisy crept along the back line of the compound looking for a signs of movement. Through the mental link Wanda said: _I have spotted Vis near the eastern boundary doing an overhead sweep. He hasn't' seen me._

Daisy placed her hand on her holstered ICER as she continued making her sweep through western boundary and turned toward the northern boundary. As she began turning toward the north, Clint came through the link: _Might want to double time it, ladies. Just took out Falcon's drone. Hoping I took it out before Sam got a good idea of where I am, but doubting it. Don't want to be babysitting this flag for too much longer._

At this point Natasha came through saying: _You won't be, Barton. Girls, just found the flag guarded by Bucky near the north northeastern side of the compound. Get over here as quickly as possible for backup._

Daisy began sprinting toward the area that Romanoff had mentioned. As she did, she began to hear the stirring of thunder and a sharp crackle then a bolt of lightning zapped down behind her, sending her flying from the energy output. She hurriedly got up and turned around to see Thor descending down to check his work.

 _I'm going to be a little late to the party._ She thought. _Just ran into Thor._

As she was scrambling for more cover, Daisy fired a few ICER rounds at Thor, just to have them blasted by his lightning and rendered useless. As she watched him raring back to slam Mjolnir onto the ground, she prepped to redirect the vibration back at him….the result knocked Thor off balance and allowed Daisy to fire off a shot that hit his neck, rendering him unconscious.

The shockwave must have been felt throughout the compound because Wanda inquired: _Daisy, was that you?_

 _A combination of me and Thor. But Thor's down...on my way to assist._

 _The faster you get here, the better_ states Natasha the strain obvious in her thoughts. _He's stronger and fast…._

When Natasha cut out mid sentence, Daisy crouched down and propelled herself into the air using her powers. As she seemingly flew through the air, she could see that Bucky and Romanoff were still going head to head.

 _Natasha must've needed to focus_., she thought to herself, careful not to project over the link. As she used her vibrations to slowly lower herself down, she hit the ground in a combat roll and sent a shockwave at Bucky. It caught him off guard and allowed Widow to regain her ground. Daisy turned to see Vision preparing to blast Natasha with a beam of energy and sent a wave of vibrations at him. Knocking the blast off course.

 _Wanda, you better hurry_ Daisy stated, right as a tree surrounded by a nimbus of scarlet energy hurtled toward vision and knocked him down.

Clint came through the mind link saying: _Falcon spotted, preparing to engage._

Daisy looks at Wanda and says: "I'll have Romanoff, you grab the flag and get out of here."

Wanda nods and telekinetically grabs the flag as Daisy sprints to assist Romanoff. Upon the flag touching her hand, Wanda flew off to get the flag to their base and help Barton fend off Falcon.

While Romanoff kept Bucky busy, Daisy got into a position to ICE him, and took the first shot she had. Before he finished falling to the ground, Wanda announced through the link,  
 _Mission accomplished._

Romanoff looked at Daisy and said: "Steve was right; this was fun."


End file.
